


Mama's Home: Legends are a good way to start a series right?

by Crazy_avengers_fan_777



Series: Mama's Home [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_avengers_fan_777/pseuds/Crazy_avengers_fan_777
Summary: The Legend of Mother Nature. just a little drabble I wrote to introduce the series.





	Mama's Home: Legends are a good way to start a series right?

Have you ever heard the mournful call of the wind as it whistles through the trees? Or seen the lightning split the sky in a cacophony of fear? Have you ever heard the sound of rain falling: peacefully, as calm as can be, or excitedly, as if the earth itself is filled with joy? Have you ever stopped to actually  _ feel _ the weather? Not to feel its effects, but the  _ emotion  _ behind it all. The anger in a fire, the pain in a storm, the sadness in a snowfall?

…..

Let me ask you something else.

_ Have you ever heard of Mother Nature? _


End file.
